New Beginings
by KaidaShi
Summary: Frisk resets after a genocide route and feels very guiltly.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is my first story please be nice I am not a writer and I have a life so leave me alone and don't pester me to update also this story only exists thanks to my friend Cthulhu555 please read some of their stories as they are very good.  
**

 **Kaida: Hope you enjoy.**

 **Shi: We do not own Undertale**

 **PoV Frisk**

I killed and I know why I did it, its because monsters were evil beasts that should die. Now I am going to face judgement for a crime of ridding the world of evil.

I saw Sans in front of me, eyes closed with his everlasting smile. I knew he were strong, but I had the feeling that… something was up with Sans. He had an air about him, a chill surrounding him.

"Heya. you've been busy, huh?" There was an edge to the voice, an edge of anger. "So I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

I said to myself, "Yes," but another voice, a voice I had been hearing more and more often said, "Whatever, you bag of bones. It doesn't matter what kind of person you are. Nothing matters."

"Heh heh heh heh… Alright. Well, here's a better question: Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward… you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

I felt their feet move on their own towards Sans. I couldn't stop it if I tried.

"Welp. Sorry, old lady. This is why I never make promises."

"It's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…" Sans' eyes open his left eye glowing blue.

Sans extended his left arm and slammed it downward. My whole body suddenly felt thousands of pounds heavier. I saw cracks forming on the ground and my body immediately reacts by forcing itself to resist the weight and jump. Bones narrowly missed my legs and I barely turned to look around before I heard more bones whistling towards me. I no longer had control of my body, I felt something else entirely controlling their actions. Suddenly, odd goat skulls appeared out of nowhere. Their mouths opened and charged with a blue energy. I was already avoiding them, amazed at the agility I didn't know I had. After lots of labored dodging with no damage done, the barrage ended.

"Heh, you dodge pretty good for a dirty brother killer." Sans said. I felt a tinge of sadness in the voice, and felt something. They couldn't put a name on this feeling, but it didn't make them feel good. "Hey! Stay focused on the fight, nitwit!" The voice said. "Right, got to keep in, or I'll be destroyed. Gotta keep moving." But I couldn't shake this feeling, it was slowing me down; I felt the speed I had diminish a little. "What are you waiting for!? Attack!" "R-right!" I lunged forward with the knife in my hands, but it hit nothing but air.

"What, did you think I was just going to stand there and take it?" Sans said with a wink. However, as his eye closed, I could swear I saw a bead form when the two parts met; a tear formed where his eye socket met itself. I pushed it out of my head and avoided several bone columns coming up from all around me. I rose out of the floor, hung there, then moved up and down. A bone wall began approaching from behind, and I was forced to move in between the columns at break neck speeds to avoid the bones in front of and behind me. Eventually the attack ends. The process went on for a long time. With the aid of the voice in my head, I went untouched, and Sans was also unharmed. But, with each ensuing attack, the feeling I felt became more insistent and Sans' smile stayed but his eyes became more distant. Eventually he stopped fighting, closed his eyes and paused. He looked up at me and sighed before opening his eyes. Then he spoke.

"I know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."

I saw tears in Sans' eyes, slowly drip down his face, mingling with his sweat, both liquids slightly glowing blue. I really wanted to accept, and in my mind, I saw a mercy button. The voice said, "Ha, nice try Sans." But I had a realization. I pressed the button. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The voice resonated loudly in their head, echoing around.

"... you're sparing me? Finally. Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be... to make that choice. To go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know... I won't let it go to waste. C'mere, pal." I knew the bones were coming, and resisted the control of the voice. It wanted to jump away, but I wouldn't let it. I smiled and walked to the skeleton, both crying. As Sans pulled me in for a hug, a bone stabbed me through the heart, killing me.

Sans whispered in their ear. "geeettttttt dunked on. If we're really friends... you won't come back." "See!? This is what you get for your pathetic mercy!" But I knew that would happen. The smile came from the realization that the feeling I felt welling in them was guilt. The deliberate death came from that fact, too. I had to face what they had done, and couldn't. As such, I wanted Sans to kill them; I wanted to start over.

Two buttons appeared in the dark and vast void I stood in: Continue and Reset. "Frisk." The voice began menacingly. "You're not the one in control here. You're not pressing that button." They hissed. I smiled and said, "Then stop me." I slowly but surely walked forward towards the button. I felt the tug of the voice that guided me down this dark and dangerous path, a tug so strong it caused me to kill hundreds. I would never bow to that tug again. Despite the voice's best efforts, I walked forward, and pressed the button.

 **You will find out what that voice was in later chapters I will drop clues so if you think you know PM me so you don't ruin it for everyone else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaida: Hey guys hope you find this fun if want to review you can but you don't need to.**

 **Shi: Saddly nobody dies. Yet...**

 **Me: Stop scaring Kaida.**

 **Kaida: I'm not scared. *Pouts***

 _ **Frisks PoV**_

I blinked covering my eyes from the bright sun light from the hope far up in the caverns roof. Sitting up I put my head between my legs and let a few silent tears drip from my eyes on to the buttercups.

 _HOW DARE YOU RESET! I am in charge not you. You ruined my game!_

 _Is this really only a game to you?_ I thought.

 _Of course it is a game you are all pawns in my game of fate! But you ruined it I hate you!_

 _You are so horrible how could you see people being dusted as a game!_ I growled mentally.

 _You saw it as a game too. Anyway I'm leaving._

I felt the presences leave my mind. _They're right..._ I felt guilt cloud my mind but I ignored it and moved towards the tunnel. I paused to let my eyes get used to the change of light level. Then I went though the arch at the end. Watching the large yellow buttercup with caution I moved fallwards slowey starting a little when Flowey spoke.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER" He called with a fake happy tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gonna stick with oneshots I don't think I can or will post more chapters this is up for adotion. Sorry Cthulhu555 I'm notgonna contuine this. You can take it if you want.**


End file.
